Tekkit Genderbent Universes: Creative Pranking
by EmilyArtypants
Summary: (This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction!) Zoey goes through Lalna's portal, followed by Rythian, Teep, Ravs and Lalna himself. Zoey and her opposite get lost, then somehow some creative pranking happens that makes Lalna scream like a little kid.
1. Note

Note: Thanks to MrLRocks78 for writing _The Tekkit Genderbent Universes Dilemma_ which was hilarious, plus it gave me this idea. Talna and Honeysuckle industries were created by MrLRocks78, so I don't own them, while Lalna, Rythian, Zoey, Ravs, Teep, Honeydew inc. and Sipsco. (including their staff) are youtube people and I do not own them either. If there are any inconsistencies between my story and the youtube videos or MrLRocks78's story, then I'm sorry, but I don't especially care about accuracy.


	2. Part 1

"This is all my fault…" Zoey looked down into the crater where Blackrock had been. "No it isn't." Rythian said, "It's Lalna's fault." Rythian, Zoey and Teep had come back to see their old home, or rather where it had been.

"Well, that's all over now! No point in getting worked up over it!" Zoey didn't stay depressed for very long, so they started walking back to Ravs' bar -and the machine that had brought them here.

Night was just falling when Zoey paused and looked over towards the building that was Honeydew Inc.'s factory. "Hey, Rythian, Guess what!" Every cell in Rythian's mind immediately said "Uh oh", and both Teep and Ravs had similar expressions. Zoey started running towards Honeydew inc. and turned around just long enough to say "I'm gonna prank Lalna!"

"Oh, no…" Rythian started running; that freaky portal of Lalna's was still there, probably along with other things that would create a -to put it mildly- huge disaster if Zoey messed with them. Not like he didn't approve of a little creative messing-with of Lalna's stuff, but Zoey didn't really understand some of that, and with his luck, the first thing she tried to tamper with would be something explosive.

Trying not to think of what had happened the last time Zoey had tried to do something with an explosive device of Lalna's, Rythian kept running, Ravs and Teep following. To his relief/horror, Zoey hadn't tried to mess with something explosive. Oh, no, Zoey was preparing to go through the portal.

"This is all my fault…" Zak ignored his friends and walked closer to the crater. He stared into it for a moment before turning away and walking off. A girl ran until she caught up with him. "Zak, it wasn't your fault. It was that scientist Talna's." The girl made a face at the name, like she had bad memories of it.

Zak shrugged, his face returning to it's perpetually cheerful state. "That's all over. No sense worrying too much!" They walked further, and the two girls behind them (one human, one dinosaur) followed like they were in no particular hurry. Then, Zak turned and said to his friend "I'm gonna prank Talna!"

In their respective universes, LividCoffee and TwistedTeacup were woken by an alarm going off; someone was using the portal. Lalna ran to his window and looked out to see Rythian running towards the portal. Lalna saw two figures behind him, but they were all too far to have activated the portal. Lalna ran outside in his pyjamas just in time to see Rythian going through the portal.

"Rythian, you idiot! Why'd you go through?" It was a rhetorical question, but Lalna got an answer anyway; "Zoey went through, I think." said Ravs, "But what is it?" Lalna nearly swore. "It's a portal to another dimension!" he shouted before diving into the portal himself. That left Ravs and Teep standing there.

"This could be interesting." said Ravs thoughtfully. Then he turned to his dinosaur friend and said "Well, are you in?" In answer, Teep jumped into the portal.


	3. Part 2

Zak examined the portal curiously. Then he jumped back in shock as a girl with red hair fell out. "Eek!" she said as she stood up, "Rythian! Help!" Zak was shocked by how much the girl's voice sounded like his, but he somehow remembered not to scream and also that Talna was going to be pissed if she found him. Zak started running and, at the last second, turned to the mystery girl and said "Come ON, Talna's going to be so mad!"

When Talna made it to the portal, there was no one there. Talna highly doubted that the alarm was faulty, so who had come through the portal? And if she knew anything about the parallel universes, it was that the person's opposite would be waiting for them on the other side of the portal. So, had someone come through or gone through?

Someone came through the portal, falling on his face in the dirt. Talna remembered from her opposite's introductions that this was Rythian, and as he stood up she could hear him muttering "That was elegant…" Then Talna realized that she was standing there in her pyjamas. How embarrassing.

Momentarily deciding to forget that she was standing there in her pyjamas, Talna asked Rythian "Why'd you come through?" Rythian, admittedly still kicking himself for falling on his face, took a moment to answer "Zoey came through." Talna stared for a second, then she remembered that Zoey was Zak's opposite.

At that moment, Rythian's alter ego ran up. Reyna was gasping for breath as she asked "Rythian! Where's Zak?" Rythian answered that he didn't know and Zoey was missing too. Then the portal powered up again and Talna wasn't especially surprised when Lalna stumbled out. She noticed with a certain amusement that he was wearing pyjamas too. He and Talna didn't even need to speak to communicate, which saved a lot of time. Then Mavs and Leep ran up, and all four of them said "Oh, no." at exactly the same time as Ravs and Teep entered the world.


	4. Part 3

"No way." Ravs and his opposite clearly were not prepared for the whole alternate universe thing. Teep and Leep had expressed similar feelings of shock, and now they were both talking very fast in what Reyna could only assume was dinosaur.

Talna had gone in to change while Lalna, who would have to make do, tried to explain the parallel universe situation. Reyna shot a glance at her opposite; this was the first time she'd met anyone from the other universe, let alone her own alter ego, and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. She noticed that Rythian was looking at her in the exact same way.

His expression plainly said "Okay. This is mind-bendingly weird." Reyna got the feeling that her expression said exactly the same thing, because Rythian tried to make a "So what? This is nothing." face. She replied with a "Sure it is." face. After that, their look-conversation went; So, what's your opinion on [Rythian inclined his head slightly in Lalna's direction]? [Reyna's face hardened in anger] Exactly. So, what are we going to do about Zak and Zoey? Find them, obviously. What, with [Reyna looked at Lalna, who was still trying to explain]'s help? Not if I have anything to say about it. Alright.

Rythian and Reyna walked away from the group, not making any noise, and the night quickly closed up behind them. Once they were out of range, Rythian whispered "Shouldn't we take Teep and Ravs and… their girl versions?" Reyna looked somewhat disapprovingly at her opposite "They're Leep and Mavs. And I work better alone." Rythian nodded, and his face said "Same." Somehow, neither of them felt that "alone" excluded each other.

Zoey and Zak were in a forest. They were trying to figure out what had happened. "So… Your friends are Reyna and Leep and Mavs?" asked Zoey. "Yeah." answered Zak, "and yours are Rythian and Teep and Ravs?" Zoey nodded. There was a long silence. There had been a lot of those lately.

Then they both tried to speak at once, and there was some confusion until Zoey said "Rythian said something about a portal that Lalna made. The one that I came through." "Something about a reverse gender universe." Zak continued her thought. Zoey cast him a "that is so annoying" look, and they both stood there for a while longer.

Then Zak asked "Where are we?" in the hope that Zoey knew, but she essentially was him, and she hadn't been paying any more attention than he had.


	5. Part 4

Rythian heard Zoey yell his name and he sighed in relief as he and Reyna started towards the sound. A bit later, they heard Zak shout "Reyna!", much closer. Rythian called out Zoey's name and Reyna called out Zak's until they were together. They walked back in the direction that Rythian and Reyna had come until they reached the land belonging to Honeysuckle industries.

Then Zoey asked "Hey Rythian! Why don't we have some fun with them!" Rythian looked back at her, then at his opposite. They reached a conclusion. "I suppose so."

So Rythian, Reyna, Zoey and Zak didn't go back.

"Oh, no, someone else has disappeared?" That was the first thing that Talna said when she walked out of the building. She saw Teep and Leep nod furiously. The dinosaurs had apparently been trying to tell Lalna to no avail that Reyna and Rythian had disappeared. Talna sighed, giving Lalna a look that said "Seriously?" Lalna looked rather guilty.

"Alright." Talna pulled herself back together remarkably fast, "Leep, which way did they go?" The female dinosaur pointed in the direction of the forest. "Okay, we'll divide into two groups. Leep, you come with me. Lalna, you can take Teep and Mavs because there needs to be at least some sense in your group." Mavs looked pleased; "Cool! I've got sense!" she paused "Whatever that is."

Ravs started to laugh but was cut off by a glare from Talna. "I guess I'm going with you!" He said, although Talna wanted to say that no, he was going to stay right here, because he seemed altogether too happy about the prospect.

The two groups split up just after they got into the forest, and Talna was soon wishing Ravs and Mavs had switched -screw the lack of sense- because Ravs hadn't given up his attempts to flirt with her despite ten minutes of icy silence. Finally, Talna snapped; "Will you just SHUT UP?!" she screeched.

Rythian heard the screech from over a hundred blocks away where he and Zak were sitting in a tree, watching Lalna's group. It had originally been all four of them there, but Reyna had pointed out that this was hardly the whole group and that they must have split up. The screech had no doubt helped Reyna find the other group, so he could stop worrying.

Lalna was trying to direct Teep and Mavs without much success; he didn't really have the authority that you felt with Talna. And he was about to yell at Mavs for approximately the same reason that Talna had lost her cool. The group kept walking, and Rythian asked Zak what ideas he might have for messing with them.

"I dunno…" Zak said, lost in thought, "Something that would really scare them…" Then they both started smiling at the interesting possibilities.

"So. What shall we do?" Zoey asked brightly. Reyna's eyes narrowed as she thought, then she said -quietly, because Talna was right there- "Something scary, maybe." she thought a bit more, then she said "But less mental than the boys are inevitably doing."


	6. Part 5

"Aargh… no…" Lalna heard the sound up ahead. Rythian? He walked a bit faster, Teep and Mavs both speeding up too. Lalna listened again, but he heard nothing. Then he saw a zombie walk out from behind a tree… and it was wearing Rythian's sweater!

"Ah! Rythian's a zombie!" Lalna shouted as the undead person walked towards them. Then Lalna said "Get away from me!" Zombie-Rythian didn't listen and it kept coming, and Lalna could have sworn he heard Rythian's voice saying "You murderer…" Lalna screamed; Rythian had died and turned into a zombie and now he was getting revenge for the explosion at his castle!

Then another zombie walked out, and this on had red hair. "You killed me, Lalna…" it said. Zoey! Lalna screamed as Teep and Mavs watched the zombies close in on him. Lalna tried to push the zombies away with his bare hands, forgetting that he had a sword and could have easily killed them. He screamed again, a high-pitched scream, and wondered, in his terror-clouded mind, why Teep and Mavs weren't helping.

Talna heard her opposite scream and rolled her eyes. Boys…

Rythian and Zak couldn't stand it any longer- they both burst out laughing and walked out from behind the trees where they were hiding. Rythian wasn't wearing his sweater and Zak's hands were covered in red dye and they were both laughing so hard they couldn't see.

Teep took care of the zombies while Mavs started to laugh too. Lalna, pale and shaking, leaned against a tree. "That- that wasn't funny!" he said, which just made Rythian and Zak laugh even harder. Rythian couldn't remember when he'd last laughed like that, but it sure felt good. He retrieved his sweater, examined it for a moment, then earned a funny look from Lalna as he put it back on.

Lalna started to calm down, but he still felt angry that he'd fallen for it. "Do I really sound that much like Zoey?" Zak asked him between bouts of laughter. Mavs nodded; "Even I fell for it!" Lalna managed to get Rythian to tell him that they had split up with the girls and they started walking back through the forest to meet up with the other groups.


	7. Epilogue

The sun was just rising when Rythian, Zoey, Ravs and Teep said their goodbyes back at the portal. Reyna gave Rythian a look that said "You're gong to come back, right?" Most people wouldn't understand the look, but no one could miss what Rythian meant when he smiled in answer. Then he walked through the portal and vanished.

"That was so fun!" Zoey said, "I have got to come back here!" Zak was smiling too, but he said "Maybe I'll come to your place instead!" Their collective reaction was "That would be so cool! We have got to do that!" then both redheads said goodbye and stepped through the portal.

"You should come to my place some time." Ravs said, "It's called the Crooked Caber and I make the best stuff ever." Mavs snorted in disbelief. "No way; my place is the Bent Rod, and my stuff is much better." Ravs made an identical noise and said "We'll see." before he too disappeared through the portal.

Teep and Leep's parting contained no words by our definition of the term, but they both agreed that, although it was nice to see another dinosaur, they really should try to keep people away from the portal. Too much crazy stuff happened, and dinosaurs did not like crazy stuff. Then Teep said goodbye -for now- and went back to his own universe.

Lalna watched in a tired way as his friends went back home and their alter egos left. He looked and felt like he'd just gotten up, but he was -in a weird sort of way- happy. Partly because it was nice that his portal was a success, but mostly because Talna had admitted, after hearing the full story, that he wasn't as much of a wimp as she'd thought and she probably would have screamed too.

Lalna gave his opposite a brief nod, then he stepped through the portal. The somewhat confused crews of Honeydew inc. and Sipsco. greeted him on the other side. "Lalna, I have three questions." Xephos said. Lalna gave a short laugh and said "Only three?" Xephos nodded and asked "One; what were you doing in the portal? Two; what were Rythian and his friends doing in the portal? And three; why are you in your pyjamas?"

Lalna thought for a moment before saying "Long story, but the gist of it is that I got woken up by my alarm, Zoey and her opposite got lost, and Rythian made me scream like a little kid." Sips opened his mouth to ask a question, but the only answer he got was "If you want me to say anything else, then you'll have to wait until I've had some sleep. Now leave me alone."


End file.
